


Paperwork

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Paperwork

John walked in the door and was instantly greeted with the clinking of glass in the kitchen and paperwork strewn all over the table.

“Sherlock, what’s all this? A case?” John asked, starting to pick up one of the papers.

“No, no, not a case,” Sherlock replied, embarrassed, rushing over to try and scoop up the papers before John had a chance to read any of them. He snatched the one out of John’s hand and quickly added it to the pile.

“Well what is it? Why the secrecy?” John asked.

“Can we talk about it later, I’m making dinner,” Sherlock tried to fob him off.

“Ah no, what the hell is going on?” John demanded; the worry evident in his tone.

“Oh fine,” Sherlock conceded. “I wanted to do this over a nice dinner, but ok, sit down.” He took a deep breath. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, that never ends well,” John said as he sat down, hesitantly.

Sherlock didn’t reply. Instead, he rearranged the papers, putting a specific one on top, and gently slid them across the table to John.

John stared in disbelief at what he saw:

CORAM ADOPTION

INFORMATION PACK

Sherlock had a big nervous grin on his face and said 4 simple words John would never forget: “Let’s have a baby.”


End file.
